To Fame and Respect
by theAceMT
Summary: Join Tyler Jacobs in his journey to his birth right as he takes on the world with 5 friends. This is my first story. Please Read and Review to tell me what you think and how I can improve.
1. Complicated Life

**(A/N: This is my first story. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames and Haters are not. My story does not include many characters from the either series. Please Read and Review.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the series, Festus would still have his own body.**

Chapter 1- My life just keeps getting more complicated.

It's official. I am not a normal mortal anymore. This would probably explain why I have had 'problems' over my lifetime. Like once, when I saw a younger kid being bullied, I had gotten mad and the bully had ended up in 2 foot hole in the ground. It just goes to say that I am very special. Once others noticed this, I became an outcast in my schools. Before I get ahead of myself though, I should probably introduce myself.

Hi, my name is Tyler Jacobs, age 14, recently discovered son of Gaia. Now, I know what you all are thinking. A son of a primordial? Well, yes… My mother had woke up around 15 years ago and I am the result. Now as to where I am and where I had come from.

I had lived with my dad for as long as I could remember. But we were always moving. My dad would get nervous like he saw or noticed something and then we played the ' moving game'. But other than that, life was pretty good for me.

But all that came crashing down one day when we moved to New York. My dad had something about a Camp half something on the phone a few days before the 'event'. It all happened so fast and I blame myself for his disappearance. Now I am on the run heading for the camp my dad mentioned located on Long Island. Some bat ladies invaded the apartment my dad had got for us and took him away. But, I never got to say goodbye. After I left the apartment, I was so upset that a sinkhole appeared under the building and collapsed it. I was frightened at first but then a voice in my head seemed to soothe me and I was suddenly aware of where I needed to go.

So here I am, on the way to this camp, when I run into this vicious looking dog. It growls and sends shivers down my back. When it charges, I get scared and throw my hands up to protect my face and wait for the pain. But it never comes. Instead there is a wall made of rock dirt in front of me. I go around it and see that instead of a dog, there is a pile of strange looking dust. Intrigued, I go to try and pick it up, but a sudden gust of wind blows it all away. So with nothing left to do there, I continue my journey.

Sometime later, I reach an area where I notice something peculiar. There is a pine standing all on it's own on top of a hill. So, without thinking any further, I head up to look at it. As I am heading up, I hear a menacing noise. Something like a roar and a hiss. I turned around and there was a dragon! An actual, real dragon! Now, maybe the normal person would pass out or run away, then faint. But not me, I stood my ground since I figured that maybe some of the weird things that have been happening to me would help me.

How wrong was I. I had stood there waiting for something magical to happen to the dragon. It roared/hissed again and then breathed fire in my direction. I immediately thought I was going to die. But out of nowhere these kids carrying bows, swords, staffs and other not modern weapons showed up. One that looked like the leader of the group told me to stay behind them. She had beach blond hair and amazing ocean blue eyes. She seemed to radiate power.

It was amazing how quickly they took down the dragon. The archers had gotten on tree branches and destroyed the dragons wings. After it was grounded the rest of them had taken it down to just barely being able to breathe. But then the girl had enveloped the beast in a bubble of water. The dragon looked like it was put to sleep. It had died so peacefully.

After all that, I was brought past the tree and hill into what looked like a small town. There was what looked like over a hundred cabins or houses. A beautiful strawberry field. A massive archery range. What looked like a coliseum. A full modern looking hospital. A longhouse with half of it's walls missing, but it looked like that's how it was built. It had a lot of tables so it looked like a mess hall. And to top it all off, there was a huge house in the center of it all. It looked like a place that was really important.

We were walking towards the large house in the middle when I suddenly started to get dizzy and suddenly I blacked out.

**3rd Person PoV (A/N: I will rarely ever do a different Point of View.)**

Tyler was laying in a hospital room, he looked peacefully asleep. There were others around his room either dozing off, reading a magazine, playing around, or waiting for him to wake up. The hospital rooms could hold as many people as needed given they magically adjusted to whatever size was required. The staff were usually Apollo's descendent and Apollo occasionally visited if there was a dire situation.

When he finally woke up, the people around him checked to see if he was okay. He was only semi-conscious, but he was still able to respond to simple questions. Half an hour later, he was up and raring to go again. He had said that he just felt dizzy and fell. So they went to the house known as the Big House. When they got inside the scene was set as Dionysus was playing pinochle with Chiron, a few kids lounging around looking guilty, and the group standing in the entrance lounge.

**Back to Tyler PoV**

As I stepped in, I was amazed at how little was actually going on. For the most important looking building, there was what looked like a detention area and two old guys playing some game. We went closer to the guys playing the game, and I saw that one was in a long wheelchair and the other seemed to radiate a kind of power that said I-am-important-don't-mess-with-me. They both seemed old and wise.

Anyways, we approached the men and I was introduced. The men were Mr. D and Chiron. I was asked all of my likes and dislikes, my skills, and so on. Overall they didn't know what to make of me. Although when I told them of the vicious dog, they both seemed intrigued to say the least. Afterwards, I was introduced to the world of the Greek Pantheon. At that point, I wasn't very surprised at something like this.

Between the dog, the bat ladies, the dirt wall, and the dragon, I kind of expected something like this. It also explained the multiple times my dad and I moved because of monsters. So when I asked when who my parent was, no one was able to answer that, either out of being baffled or fear. After that, the group leading me dispersed. But the girl or another guy stayed.

He had bright, unruly blond hair and brown eyes. He was about 6 foot and looked like someone who climbed a lot. he introduced himself as Xavier Sol. He said he was a son of Apollo. So he was amazing with a bow and good in the medical field, although he wants to be in combat instead. The girl was introduced as Saphira. She said she was a daughter of Poseidon.

The 2 of them showed me around and for once I felt like this was somewhere I could live the rest of my life without judgement. However, I didn't think I would get used to the peace and safety of the place. I felt like I had a larger purpose.

"Do I have to stay here and live out my life or is there something else? Like an adventure or some action based life." I asked curious to get out of a peaceful life of boringness.

"Sometimes a quest is given to group of people by the prophet. You can join the protection group that keeps the city safe. Or you could even find glory in the coliseum. There is also groups around the city that specialize in magic or elements. They normally put on entertainment shows but are also combat able." Saphira responded.

Well that sure expanded my options. I think I would like to try out my luck in the coliseum or maybe even join the protection group. But I was curious about these quests. They sounded important from the way she described them. I guess I could look into them more and see what they're all about. For now I need to find out about home arrangements.

"What about my living area?" I asked her.

"Well, normally we hold a bonfire each night for whoever wants to attend. Usually the new people get claimed there and you are shown to your respective house or cabin. But if you happen to still be unclaimed, which is rare, you will sleep in the Big House. That's the building we brought you to earlier," she replied.

I guess she has done this before with showing around new people. I hope that I get claimed tonight. Although I have a feeling it will end up being complicated. Still I hope my parent can claim me. It would mean so much to me.

As night came by, the bonfire was lit and anyone could probably see it from across the town. There was all sorts of people and creatures. It was so full of happiness and acceptance of one another. It was an everlasting, beautiful moment. There was sing-a-longs, stories, a magic fire show even. We had dinner during that time, it was probably some of the best food that I had ever eaten. Almost as good as my dads cooking and homemade ingredients.

When the time came to see if the new people would get claimed, people started to murmur in excitement. There were 6 new people plus myself tonight to be claimed. All six of them had gotten claimed. There were 2 girl twins of Apollo. A son of Demeter. A son and daughter of Aphrodite. Lastly, there was a son of Ares. After a while when I wasn't claimed, people started to feel pity for me. a few of the jokers tried to cheer me up, but it didn't help much.

When the fire started to die down, the earth and sky rumbled and a power that ancient was felt in the air. A bright flash besides the bonfire made people cover their eyes. When the light died down, three unlikely figures stood there. The Fates had arrived, and I just stood there open mouthed and frightened.

"We have to announce the parentage of the unclaimed demigod," they spoke in unison, "for the will be a key part in the future of Camp Half-Blood. All hail, Tyler Jacobs, heir and son of Gaia, primordial of the Earth."

Now my life is crazy, son AND heir of a primordial. People were staring at me like I was an alien. Like they didn't know if I would eat them or not. Chiron was looking at me worry while Mr. D had flashed out. The Fates left and soon after a large rumble was heard in the sky, like it was mad. Soon after, large waves were heard coming from the shore. I think that my life has just gotten a whole lot harder. Just great.

**(A/N: Again, this is my first attempt at a story. Please review to let me know what you think of it. Tell me if I made any mistakes. While I am not a professional, I do try my very best to spot any mistakes. Thank you and don't forget to review.)**


	2. Quest Time, Road Trip

**(A/N: No reviews last chapter. But that's okay, I am still new and I honestly didn't expect any. Again, I try my hardest to make this the best story I could possibly write. I am still, not perfect, so I would appreciate the encouraging or constructive review. Thank you.)**

Chapter 2: Quest Time, Road Trip

Last night was crazy, I was named son and heir to a primordial. Me, who has only known about this world for about a day is named heir to a deity who had helped found this world. I don't know why, but this scares me. I am really gonna hope this doesn't change how people react around me, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. People are gonna start hating me and loving me. I don't know how to react to either. I am just used to people ignoring me.

I didn't have my own cabin either so I slept in the Big House last night. As I am walking downstairs, everything I had heard before goes deathly silent. I am met with a dozen pairs of eyes staring at me. It was like they were just waiting for something bad to happen. I am not gonna let some small group of people get me down though.

As I am walking around the town, most of the people stare at me like I'm a monster, but there are some who show me pity. I see my only 2 friends that I made yesterday. They are gearing up to go out on patrol. I start over to them to greet them, but there is a group people blocking my way. They are standing there sneering at me. They walk over to me and before I know it, I am held down and forced on my knees.

"Hey monster," the leader of the group starts, "you don't belong here. Go with those monsters down in Tartarus that listen to your momma. Wait, I got an idea, how about I send you there instead."

He starts to raise his sword, but before he can strike, he is thrown in the air by a large stone pillar that came out of the ground. He looks at me in shock and runs off. Now with their leader missing, the group stands there dumbfounded. They don't know whether to run off or finish what he started. So, without letting them think about it, I stand up and tell them to walk off. I honestly don't want to make any enemies if I can help it. By the time all of this is done, I notice that there is a small crowd gathered around me and the bullies' lackies. They are still just standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Why do you follow him," I ask, "he is a bully with empty threats. He is nothing without help."

"We follow him because we had known him for ever since we got here. We had always just kinda stuck with him." They seemed to all nod in agreement.

So I told them they didn't have to and some just left like that. All the others just walked off to find the one they followed. After all that, I saw that Saphira and Xavier had left, so I went to the beginners arena to find a weapon. Chiron was there, so he had helped me. In the end, my weapon of choice was a scythe. According to Chiron, there is very few people who know about the scythe, much less know how to wield one. So, I was on my own the either find someone to train me or train myself.

Afterwards, I went to the practice dummies to try and figure out new forms and increase my overall speed and strength. I saw other people look at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me at that point was not cutting my self and instead cut the dummy. After 10 minutes or so, I was worn out. I ran track in my last school and occasionally swam, but that's it. I guess it's amazing I lasted as long as I just did.

I saw my friends again later and we all went to lunch. The rest of the day went by without much difficulties. I started a training program that Chiron gave me saying it would help with my scythe, teach me self defense, and help somewhat with my earth powers. As night came, I headed off to the Big House, but was stopped along the way by Chiron. He told me that a new cabin was made for me and was in a brand new section of the town. Excited, I headed off immediately to find this new place. I soon found a map posted of the town and saw that a new section had indeed been added.

When I got there, what I saw amazed me. Instead of one new cabin, there was a whole new circle of cabins. By the gate to the area read 'Primordial Fort'. I was astounded, really. A brand new, top of the line fortress for just me at the moment. I excitedly tried to rush in, but to my dismay, it was locked. Next to the gate, I saw a handprint scanner. So, being the curious person I am, I put my hand on it. A loud creaking noise could be heard coming from the door. I jumped from the noise, but soon got my wits together. The door opened and I walked through. I walked around exploring the area, looking at all the individual cabins. There was one for every primordial, including Chaos and Cronus, even though they are never likely to be filled with demigods.

When I was done, I knew this place was somewhere fit for one the primordials themselves. It had its own coliseum, expense looking diner, water park, a bare field that looked like it could fit an army for thousands, and even a few stores that looked expensive. I eventually got back to my new cabin and got inside. On the outside it looked like it rose right out of the earth itself. But on the inside, it was a cozy log cabin that looked like it could fit about about 5 or 6 at a time. That was a lot considering that I was the only occupant.

I slept the rest of the night away like a baby. Once it hit morning, I was refreshed and ready to go. Apparently, I wasn't the only occupant in this fort as there was many primordials that had awakened last year. I saw three others in two of the other cabins. I introduced myself and they introduced themselves. There were two twins, and a 12 year old kid. The kids name was David, he was a child of Pontus, primordial of the sea. The twins names were Gabriel and Kaitlyn. They were both 13 and children of Thesis, primordial of creation. Now I know that could be dangerous, but their powers would take a long time to cause anything cataclysmic. They also were really friendly, so I doubt that they would be dangerous enough.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I hung out with friends, ate, walked around town for a while, but the spent the rest of my day training. The next few weeks went by like this and I am proud to say that I have definitely prospered from this. I had grown a lot more muscular, a lot faster, and hell of a lot more talented with my scythe. My earth powers have helped in a lot of ways too. I can use the earth to help give me a boost in power, create minions, weapons, walls, spikes, and other useful things. With my mom being the earth, this also helps me with other things than just combat. I can tell who is around me as long as they are on or in the ground. I can tell what is in the earth around me. I can create tunnels. I could also create the terrain around me if I trained enough.

But all good things must come to an end eventually. It was the end of summer, and kids were getting ready for school again. But not me, I was called to the Big House by Chiron. When I got their I was met with the sight of him and the Oracle. Now I was a little nervous, I had just gotten here and all that. I wasn't quite used to doing important things. The Oracle gave me a chance to go out into the world. It was told in her vision that the heir was to go out and seek their birthright. I was allowed to bring 5 others with me as long as they were all capable battlers or useful on the road. I agreed reluctantly and went to go get my personal belongings and my magic travel pack. It was standard issue and had all the things for a comforting camping sight and provisions.

I had decided to ask Saphira and Xavier who agreed right away not to much surprise as they had always been the adventurous types. I also asked the twins who also agreed after thinking about it. And lastly, David had sought me out on his own asking the come and I let him. And so, we set out on what we were sure would be an amazing journey.

Some time later after wandering a bit south toward Florida, we had set up camp after killing some monsters. My scythe training had so much for me that I look back and felt at how stupid I probably looked during when I was trying it out for the first time. I had went to the arena where people had battle ranks. To say people were surprised when I quickly rose through the ranks would be an understatement. I was in the top 20 strongest people within my age group before I left. I had surpassed people who been training for months before I got there. I think some of the people I hadn't faced yet were partially glad when I left. Anyways, I went scouting around the perimeter of the camp clearing we were at looking for any monsters or other specimens. After sensing nothing I headed back to find a fully functional and cozy were all 6 tents pitched up and some were already settling in for the night. I myself, decided it was time to turn in after a meal consisting of dragon fruit and water(dragon fruit is very nutritious. Look it up if you don't believe me).

The following morning was very chaotic. The twins had learned some tricks like how the create small flames, so they thought after trying to wake up David multiple times, it would be funny to set his tent on fire. Now, this might seem funny at first, but you never want to make a son the sea primordial mad. Instead of taking his revenge out on just the twins, he took it out on the whole camp clearing. It's a good thing I felt it coming and shielded those myself and those around me. They happened to be Saphira and Xavier. When I took down the shield, the three of us started laughing our heads off at the scene in front of us. David had chosen to steal Gabriels tent since he lit the fire and went back to sleep. Everything else was water damaged including the twins. They were laying on the ground coughing up water and they were absolutely soaked to the bone. A few hours later though we were all back out on the road in an old pickup the Hephaestus cabin gave us as a good luck gift. Xavier was driving since he was the only one close enough to being able to legally. The rest of us were passed out in the back or playing around. I decided to play around with my powers and started making shapes with of a bag of dirt I found in the back. But, once again, all good things must come to an end. Saphira had decided at that point to splash some water at turned the dirt into mud and I just used my powers to throw it as far out into the distance as possible. She and I talked some and once night time came by, she had fallen asleep and Xavier had pulled into a forested area so we could sleep for the night. But then we heard a ferocious roar and saw that the fabled Minotaur had decided to come say hi. Again, my life is just absolutely amazing.(Sarcasm)

**(A/N: The second chapter is complete. I hope you guys like it. Please give a review this chapter a review. Try to be positive or give constructive criticism. It is much appreciated. Thanks.)**


End file.
